Talk:Victoire Weasley
1/8 Veela? How do we know for sure she's 1/8 veela? :Because Fleur is a quarter veela as mentioned in Goblet of Fire Howitoughttobe (talk) 14:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Answer It is said in book four that Fleur is 1/4 Veela, which means her daughter is 1/8. : Meaning she could show no Veela genes whatsoever or have as many as her mother. Guess we've found a way to get statistics into the Potterverse. Ngebendi 10:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Another clue to Victoire's age? The name Victoire (Victory) would imply she was named for the defeat of Voldemort and his forces by Harry and the Order of the Phoenix, which to me suggests she was either born or conceived around that time. As pre- or extramarital sex seem nonexistant in Rowling's work, that places her birthday at early may 1998 as the earliest physically possible date. As this would be inconsistent with the events in the epilogue (she'd be to old to still be attending Hogwarts), and it would imply Fleur being pregnant for most of DH, which someone should have noticed at some point (they did with Tonks, aunty Muriel "fussing over them" etc.) prior to the Battle of Hogwarts (May/June 1998), as well as probably predate that battle, which would leave her name unexplained, this date seems far too early. The assumption that she was conceived shortly after Lord Voldemort's defeat places her date of birth at March 1999 at the earliest, which would imply attendance at Hogwarts from September 2010 - June 2017, again not consistent with the epilogue of DH, though closer. Though this is conjecture, the demonstrated importance of names in the HP series leads me to believe that Victoire is in her final year at Hogwarts in the scene described in the epilogue to DH. Being more then a year younger would decrease the significance of her name, and that would be a break from tradition for Rowling. There are several other reasons she could be going to Hogwarts, such as student teaching, graduate work, or even just to deliver something. Still, the speculation is interesting, so I'll leave it. PinkRibbons 16:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, here're my calculations: :We know that Victoire was born May 2 - we don't actually know the year, but we can assume that she was 17 (at latest) in September of 2017. From this we work our way backward. :School Year Calendar - Years 2010 - 2017 :Year # - School Begins to School Ends :Year 1 - September 5, 2011 to June 30, 2012 :Year 2 - September 3, 2012 to June 29, 2013 :Year 3 - September 2, 2013 to June 28, 2014 :Year 4 - September 1, 2014 to June 27, 2015 :Year 5 - September 7, 2015 to June 30, 2016 :Year 6 - September 5, 2016 to June 30, 2017 :Year 7 - September 4, 2017 to June 30, 2018 :From this working backward, we can determine that Victoire reached her 11th birthday on the second of May, 2011. Subtracting 11 years to reach her birth year leaves us at 2000 - placing her birth date as May 2, 2000. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.117.17.97‎ (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::Actually, we already know her year of birth. If she was born on the first anniversary of the Battle, which took place in 1998, then she must have therefore been born in 1999. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:56, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Where have we heard this? Even Jo's ITV interview only says 'anniversary' and not 1st anniversary. "Victoire, who is in the epilogue, she is so named because she was born on the anniversary of the battle that finished it all, which is the second of May, if anyone's been paying attention."—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.117.17.97‎ (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::::My mistake, I just watched it again. I must have mistranscribed it while listening. Still, all it gives us is the earliest date she could have been born on, which is in 1999. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't have even caught it if the Reviews Lounge forums weren't discussing all of Jo's new 'canon'. I still think that her earliest year would have to be 2000, however, as it seems unlikely that she would use the Hogwarts Express past her seventh year - 1999 would have her graduated in 2017. Even if she were to be working or otherwise delivering materials there, it seems far more likely that she would Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts. A ten-minute Apparate-walk seems far more effective than an all-day train ride.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.117.17.97‎ (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::::::2000 is the more likely date, but JK admits she is notoriously bad at maths. She puts Fred's death at 1997 in the clip. Unless she gives a definitive answer, tho, its all still speculation. It could just as easily be 2001, or 1999 and she had to repeat a year like Marcus Flint. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:39, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I see the reasoning behind 2001 and up, though I find it unlikely for a Weasley to repeat a year, I see that that could still be an issue. At least we know that her likely birth year is between 2000 and 2001. ::::::::To keep this response short I'll simply say "If Hermione had to repeat a year, it's possible for anyone." Mr Norrell 11:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hermione had only to repeat a year, because she is a muggle-born and could not go to school, when Voldemort had the control over Hogwarts. If it would have been a normal year, Hermione had gone and would have possibly graduated at once. Harry granger 19:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bearing in mind Victoire and Teddy were 'snogging' quite often during the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, Victoire is most likely to be 17 and entering her last year during the epilogue. I only assume this because she would be 14 during the Quidditch Cup and I don't think Bill would allow his daughter to be snogging a 16 year old Teddy had she been any younger than 14. So I would assume she was born 2000. (Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 18:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) Aunt Why isn't Gabrielle Delacour (upon whom's page Victoire is listed as a niece) listed in the family section as Victoire's aunt?--UESPA 01:04, 17 February 2008 (EST) Happy birthday Victoire Weasley!!!!!!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 01:40, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Victoire Weasley!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 01:46, 3 May 2008 (UTC) DH film? Anyone know if she'll be in Deathly Hallows: Part 2? Since Luke Newberry has been announced to play Teddy, I assume Victoire will be in the film as well.--Mr. Mortimer 15:14, 27 Oct 2010 (UTC) This is wierd Victiore is older then me by 8 days... well, at least if she was born in 2000. Darth Platypus 00:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hair/Eye Color Dirty blonde hair? Really? It's fine to make up that kind of stuff for fanfiction, but please don't put it on this unless you have a JKR source. And if I missed that announcement, I apologize. Please disregard this. Lajasionowski 18:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC)lajasionowski Middle name? Wherefrom do we know that the middle name is Elizabeth as mentioned in the article? Harry granger 18:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Victoire's Birthdate. I believe that 2000 is wrong. Victoire is born on May 2nd, and in 2017 is off for her final year. But, if she was born on May 2nd 2000, she'd already be seventeen - having turned 17 on May 2nd 2017 - so there'd be no need ''for her to go back in September 2017, since she would have ''already finished ''Hogwarts and would have Graduated in June/July 2017. See? This, I believe, makes her birthdate 2001, and nothing earlier, as that would make her too old. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Your argument doesn't make any sense. Presupposing that Victoire was born on 2 May, 2000, she would have attended her seventh and final year at Hogwarts on the 2017-2018 school year, and would graduate in June/July 20'18'. She was born 20 years after Harry, and her dates at school would all be 20 years after Harry's (Harry's seventh year would be 1997-1998; hers would be 2017-2018). I exemplify: *2 May, 2000 - is born. *2 May, 2011 - turns eleven (would receive her Hogwarts acceptance letter in or around this date). *1 September 2011 - first day at Hogwarts; is Sorted. **2011-2012 school year - first year at Hogwarts. **2012-2013 school year - second year at Hogwarts. **2013-2014 school year - third year at Hogwarts. **2014-2015 school year - fourth year at Hogwarts. **2015-2016 school year - fifth year at Hogwarts; sits her O.W.L.s. **2016-2017 school year - sixth year at Hogwarts. *1 September 2017 - Epilogue. Boards the Hogwarts Express for her seventh year at Hogwarts. **2017-2018 school year - seventh year at Hogwarts; sits her N.E.W.T.s, graduates. :As I demonstrated, Victoire very well could have been born in 2000. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : It makes perfect sense, actually! I''f she is born in 2000, then her 17th Birthday would be May 2nd 2017; thus, she would have graduated in June/July 2017. If she had graduated (as the 2000 date implies) then there'd be no need for her to be in the epilogue, or, better yet, even a King's Cross, as she'd be 17 ''and a half as she would have finished in the June/July of 2017. Being at King's Cross in September 2017 implies that she is born in 2001 and will have her 17th birthday on May 2nd 2018. If we go with your dates: *2 May, 2000 - is born. *2 May, 2011 - turns eleven (would receive her Hogwarts acceptance letter in or around this date). *1 September 2011 - first day at Hogwarts; is Sorted. (11 1/2) *2011-2012 school year - (11 1/2 - 12 1/2) *2012-2013 school year - (12 1/2 - 13 1/2) *2013-2014 school year - (13 1/2 - 14 1/2) *2014-2015 school year - (14 1/2 - 15 1/2) *2015-2016 school year - (15 1/2 - 16 1/2) *2016-2017 school year - (16 1/2 - 17 1/2; end of year, graduates) Thus, she would NOT be at Hogwarts for the September 2017 bit, as she would have been 17 1/2 and already grduated, see? Thus, she is born in 2001 as it is the only date that can fit around the September 2017 date; this shows that the date on her page needs to be changed to 2001. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but do you remember Hermione Granger? She is born 19th September, 1979. That means: :*19th September, 1979 - is born. :*19th September, 1990 - turns eleven (but does NOT receive her Hogwarts acceptance letter since school begins 1st September, 1990) :She got her Hogwarts acceptance letter 1st September, 1991. At that time she was nearly 12 years old. That were her dates from then on: :*1st September, 1991 - first day at Hogwarts; is sorted (leaving only 18 days for her 12th birthday) :*1991-1992 school year - (leaving only 18 days for her 13th birthday) :*1992-1993 school year - (leaving only 18 days for her 14th birthday) :*1993-1994 school year - (leaving only 18 days for her 15th birthday) :*1994-1995 school year - (leaving only 18 days for her 16th birthday) :*1995-1996 school year - (leaving only 18 days for her 17th birthday) :*1996-1997 school year - (leaving only 18 days for her 18th birthday); that would normally have been her end of year and graduating) :That does make it possible that Victoire's 17th birthday is in the middle of her last school year, but the school year does not end with the birthday, so that she is 17 1/2 year when she graduates. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::So, HarryPotterRules1, let me see if I understood your reasoning. You are saying, in short, that Victoire graduated from Hogwarts at the end of her 6th year? That's ridiculous. Pressupposing Victoire was born in 2000, the 2016-2017 school year would be her sixth year at Hogwarts, not her seventh. She would, thus, have to attend the 2017-2018 school year to complete her studies. ::Your point about Victoire having reached her 17th birthday proves nothing at all, in fact, it even goes against what you are saying. Let me show you: ::*Ron Weasley turned 17 during his sixth year ([[Ronald Weasley's seventeenth birthday|the whole incident with the Love Potion and the poisoned mead in Half-Blood Prince, 1996-1997 school year]]) and, still, he would just graduate from Hogwarts the following school year (1997-1998), which he missed because he was on the quest to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. He would have graduated aged about 18 and 4 months. ::*Harry Potter, the same. He turned 17 in the summer after his sixth year (31 July, 1997), but to graduate he still would have to attend one more year at school, 1997-1998 (which he didn't, again, because he was hunting down Horcruxes). He would have graduated about 1 month before his 18th birthday. ::*Hermione Granger, as Harry granger above explained, would have graduated in 1998, about three months before her 19th birthday (19 September, 1998). ::*Draco Malfoy, born 5 June 1980, would have graduated (or did graduate?, it's unclear) in June/July 1998, around the time of his 18th birthday. ::See? It's nothing to do with age. If she was born in 2000, Victoire would have graduated from Hogwarts aged 18 and 1 or 2 months — nothing unheard of when it comes to canon. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Victoire is at King's Cross station in September 2017; if she was born in 2000, then she would have already graduated - she would have been 17 and have done her seven years; her seventeenth birthday would have fallen about a month before the end of her seventh year; 17th Birthday, May 2017; end of seventh year,June/July 2017 - thus her birthdate must be 2001. It is the only way she can be young enough to be at King's Cross for The SEPTEMBER 2017 (leading into 2018) start. See? Her birthdate is UNEQUIVOCALLY 2001 as it's the ONLY possible way she can be young enough. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you that she would have graduated in the 2016-2017 school year; however, she might have been saying goodbye to one of her younger friends, or she might have decided to accompany her aunt and uncle to the station to say goodbye. Alternatively, she and Teddy might have been dating, so she'd want to say goodbye to him. There are endless reasons why Victoire was at the station if she wasn't going to Hogwarts in 2017 -- 22:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :So sorry if I sound rude, but you are being stubborn. We have said repeatedly and shown our reasoning that she could, conceivably, have been born in 2000. If she was born on 2 May, 2000, then she would have been at Hogwarts for the 2017-2018 school year, her seventh and last year there. :Again, if we pressuppose that she was born in 2000, we have: *2 May, 2000 - Victoire is born. *2 May, 2011 - Turns eleven. *1 September, 2011 - Starts her first year at Hogwarts (2011-2012 school year). *1 September, 2012 - Starts her second year at Hogwarts (2012-2013 school year). *1 September, 2013 - Starts her third year at Hogwarts (2013-2014 school year). *1 September, 2014 - Starts her fourth year at Hogwarts (2014-2015 school year). *1 September, 2015 - Starts her fifth year at Hogwarts (2015-2016 school year). *1 September, 2016 - Starts her sixth year at Hogwarts (2016-2017 school year). *1 September, 2017 (Epilogue) - Starts her seventh year at Hogwarts (2017-2018 school year). :This proves beyond reasonable doubt that she very well could have been born in 2000. The fact that she was 17 isn't proof of anything at all. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and by the way, it is outright stated in the Epilogue that Teddy was seeing Victoire off to Hogwarts. Teddy was born in 1998, he had already graduated by 2017, so, yeah, Victoire was definitely attending Hogwarts in 2017-2018. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I dunno why it took me so long to understand, but yeah, you're right (not surprising, really). P.S. Hopefully you don't mind I stole your signature for the time being. -- [[User:Hunnie Bunn| Hunnie Bunn ]][[User talk:Hunnie Bunn| owl post!]] Having looked through dates, I believe, now, that the 2001 is wrong. *2 May, 2001 - Victoire is born. *2 May, 2011 - Turns eleven. *1 September, 2012 - Starts her first year at Hogwarts (2012 - 2013 school year: 11 - 12). *1 September, 2013 - Starts her second year at Hogwarts (2013 - 2014 school year: 12 - 13). *1 September, 2014 - Starts her third year at Hogwarts (2014 - 2015 chool year: 13 - 14). *1 September, 2015 - Starts her fourth year at Hogwarts (2015 - 2016 school year: 14 - 15). *1 September, 2016 - Starts her fifth year at Hogwarts (2016 - 2017 school year: 15 - 16). *1 September, 2017 - Starts her sixth year at Hogwarts (Epilogue dates; 2017 - 2018 school year; Teddy sees her off, they have snog: 16 - 17 <---- TOO YOUNG!). *1 September, 2018 - Starts her seventh year at Hogwarts (2018 - 2019 school year: 17 - 18). *Being born in 2001 puts her in her SIXTH year at Hogwarts in the epilogue, not her final, so NOW I think the "c.2001" bit should go from her profile since, as shown by my dates above, it makes her too young for the epilogue. 2000 is her birthdate. Somebody change it please.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Too young for what, precisely? Do you have a source that says that Victoire is older than 16 during the epilogue? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 04:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :We do not know if Victoire was on her 7th year in 2017-2018. The only thing we know is that she was attending Hogwarts, meaning she could've been born in between 2000 and 2006. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 07:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::It is possible for her to born between 2000 and 2006 however I do think there are legal/weird issues with her being younger than 16 due to the fact that she was snogging Teddy. I don't have an actual source for this but I would be very surprised if J K Rowling wrote about a 19-year-old snogging a girl younger than 16. Therefore she was most likely born in 2000 or 2001. Howitoughttobe (talk) 22:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Victorie's Birthdate II Figured I'd make this its own section due to it covering a separate, though related issue. How do we know that Victoire was born in 2001 at the latest? Other than the obvious ethical issues with Teddy dating someone that young, is there any reason she couldn't hypothetically be as young as a first year (and thus born around 2006)? Or, to be less extreme, even just a few years younger, like in her fifth year? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we can know that for sure. I guess all we can safely determine is that she was born sometime in between 2000 and 2006, inclusive. Of course one would presume that she was born in c. 2000 or 2001, but I don't see any canonical proof that leads us to conclude with certainty that she was born in 2001 at the latest. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::There is one thing I can't believe. That is that Teddy - a 17, 18 year old boy - dates an 11 year old girl. Sorry, but that would be ill. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:22, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Unlikely? Definitely. Impossible? Not at all. All we know is that Victoire was between 11 and 17 in September 2017, and we cannot narrow down her birth year further without more data. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh I know very well that it's not impossible. But it's not normal when she would be 11. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Just wondering, would it really make sense to name her "victory" (which is what her name means) if she was born eight years after the battle? I find that unlikely. This, combined with the ethical immorality of a seventeen or eighteen year old boy "snogging" her on the train, suggest that she was most likely born prior to 2006. Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!) 22:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I know someone called Thomas after Saint Thomas Aquinas -- and I know for a fact that their births are 700 years apart in history. As you can see, just how many years have passed is irrelevant, what matters is the date (that particular friend was born on St Thomas's feast day); and the same thing goes for Victoire -- the reason for Victoire's name is that she was born on the same day as the battle took place (2 May), and we can infer no more specific year of birth than the one we present on the article with just the information we have at the moment. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That's true; it just seemed a bit silly to me. Oh well.. hopefully one day we'll know for sure. By the way, I liked your Facebook presentation on The Casual Vacancy. Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!) 00:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::We can always hope for Pottermore (but I guess we still have a lot to wait before Deathly Hallows, huh). Thank you, I just got round to finish it today (it took me a while to get used to the characters, and I think I took about 2 weeks to read the first 100 pages, but read the last 100 in a day -- that's Rowling for you!) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Yep, that's what I was thinking (yeah, actually - only chapter seven of Prisoner of Azkaban so far). And it took me a couple minutes to understand what you meant by the second part, I guess it's another of my "blond moments". Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!) 00:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Don't we have canonical information that Victoire is the oldest Weasley cousin? If so, it is impossible for her to be a first or second year. Plus, doesn't the Daily Prophet say something about her being a teenager in 2014? That makes the date so that she couldn't be born past 2002. Dont know if that's reasonable, but...Allsevenbooks (talk) 01:12, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Eldest Just figured I'd clarify: in a family tree, the eldest of siblings goes furthest left and their younger brothers and sisters go to the right of them? If so, Victoire is the eldest, Dominique in the middle and Louis being the youngest, as seen in J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :No one's arguing against that; what's being discussed is that Victoire is the eldest of all of Molly and Arthur's grandchildren. I don't think that was said by Rowling anywhere, but if it was, illuminate me. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I know; I was merely wondering for my own curiosity. Sorry that I can't be of much help with the debate. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I cannot find the link, but it was; Victoire is described as the "oldest" of her Weasley Cousins. Thus, going by the earliest date of birth for James (2003, based on Ginny's dates) we can assume Victoire was born between 2000 (any older and she wouldn't be at Hogwarts) and 2003 (any younger and she'd be younger than James II and not the oldest cousin). --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:00, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Birthday (Again) So now that we have new information that in July of 2014 she was snogging Teddy Lupin, we can probably narrow down her age a bit. If she was born in 2000, which is what makes most sense, then she would have turned fourteen in May of that year, which is what makes the most sense. As Teddy is sixteen at this time, it seems unlikely that he would be snogging anyone younger, although I guess that's just a matter of opinion Yellowtail555 (talk) 18:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Teddy and Victoire's relationship? So, the 2014 Quidditch world cup . . . Albus Potter was born in 2006, so he must have been about 8 at the time, three years before he started Hogwarts. On the Pottermore Enhanced Reading Experience, it says that Teddy Lupin is Victoire's boyfriend. But, in the Deathly Hallows epilogue, his brother James is super excited about Teddy and Victoire snogging, even though they would already have been in a relationship for about 3 years, then. So . . . ??? SeaweedBrain144 (talk) 23:16, October 1, 2019 (UTC)